The embodiments herein relate generally to outdoor recreation. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosed invention relate to systems that can be configured to affix a blanket to ground.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, when laid out, a picnic blanket could be blown around, or displaced by movement on top of the blanket. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.